


The Closet

by whatamithegeekmonkey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Clexa, Drabble, F/F, Humour, Not Serious, The 100 - Freeform, based on a tumblr post by tobiasmikaelson, i hope you don't mind, just a bit of silly fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamithegeekmonkey/pseuds/whatamithegeekmonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby walks in on a naked Clarke. Clarke claims it is because she has nothing to wear. Abby is skeptical. </p><p>Inspired by a tumblr post by tobiasmikaelson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I did inspired by a post on tumblr.

Clarke's eyes fluttered closed as she lay with Lexa's arms wrapped around her tightly. Lexa's warm body pressed against her own. Lexa softly glided her fingers along Clarke's bare arm as she watched her falling asleep.

“Clarke! I'm home!” Abby called as she walked through the front door. “Clarke are you home?”

Clarke's eyes snapped open as she jerked awake. 

“Oh my god! Oh my god! My Mom is home, shit!!” Clarke practically jumped from the bed, leaving the warmth of Lexa's arms. “Oh my god, shit you have to hide!!” Clarke panicked. Lexa, who was still laying in the bed gave her an 'Are you serious?' look. 

“Where do you want me to hide Clarke?? Perhaps under the bed or in the closet?” Lexa asked sarcastically. 

“Clarke??” They heard Abby call again as she began walking up the stairs leading to Clarke's bedroom. 

“Shit, please she is coming!” Clarke pleaded, opening her closet. 

“You have to be kidding me!!” Lexa looked at her as if she was crazy. 

“Please Lexa” Clarke pulled at Lexa's arm, dragging her from the bed. She tossed a shirt at Lexa as she hurriedly pushed her into her closet. 

“I am going to kill you!” Lexa growled as she was roughly shoved into the closet by Clarke. 

“Clarke are you in there?” Abby asked almost outside Clarke's door. Clarke mouthed 'sorry' as she closed the doors on Lexa. 

“Ah Yeah Mom hold on” Clarke called back to Abby, but before she could do anything else Abby opened the door. 

“Oh my god Mom!!” Clarke shouted, grabbing the sheet from her bed and holding it in front of her bare body.

“Clarke why are you naked?” Abby asked with a perplexed expression.

“Eh...mm..” Clarke stuttered trying to think of a reasonable explanation that didn't involve the brunette currently half naked in her closet. “I have nothing to wear!” Clarke exclaimed, not very convincingly. As soon as she said it she knew it was a terrible explanation. She could have just said she was getting changed. Abby quirked an eyebrow at her daughter, looking less than convinced. 

“How is it that you have nothing to wear?” Abby asked skeptically “Didn't you and Raven just go clothes shopping last week?" she questioned.

“I ah yeah but they are all dirty” Clarke couldn't stop her eyes flicking nervously to her closet as she held her sheet around her tighter. Abby noticed her nervous gaze and moved closer to the closet. 

“Are you sure? You can't have gone through all your clothes already Clarke, you only did laundry two days ago.” 

“Yeah weird” Clarke chocked out, beginning to sweat nervously. 

“I'm sure you have something Clarke you just need to have a better look” Abby reached out and opened the left door of Clarke's closet. Clarke stood frozen in shear horror, unable to do anything except pray that the floor would open up and swallow her whole. Lexa hearing Abby come closer, shuffled as best she could to the right side of the closet, behind some of Clarke's shirts and a few pairs of jeans. After four years out of the closet she couldn't believe she was now hiding from her girlfriends mother, in one. 

“One shirt, two shirts.” Abby said giving Clarke an incredulous look as counted the shirts in Clarke's closet. As Abby slid the second shirt to the side Lexa came in to view, she looked mortified. “Hello Lexa, three shirts.” Abby greeted not looking at all surprised, as she continued to count.  
Clarke's blue eyes widened not believing what was actually happening.  
“I don't know what you are talking about Clarke, you have plenty to wear” Abby turned to Clarke smirking 

“I..I..I can explain” Clarke stuttered, really having no idea how she was going to explain. Abby turned her attention away from her blushing daughter to Lexa who was still standing awkwardly among Clarke's clothing. 

“Come out of the closet Lexa” Abby coaxed her out. 

“I already have” Lexa muttered, shooting Clarke an annoyed glare as she stepped out of Clarke's closet. Abby tossed a shirt and pair of jeans in Clarke's direction. 

“I am disappointed in you Clarke” Abby scolded. “I thought I taught you better than this.” Abby frowned, crossing her arms as she looked between Clarke and Lexa. Clarke's mouth gaped in shock, Her mother had met Lexa a few times but she hadn't told her mother she was dating Lexa yet, not because she thought her mother wouldn't approve, she just wasn't ready to share the news yet. Before she could defend herself Abby spoke again. 

“You don't go shoving nice girls like Lexa into closets Clarke! Really, it's isn't polite she deserves to be treated better! I thought you would know that.” Abby shook her head disapprovingly . 

“Ah what?” Clarke shook her head in confusion. Lexa let out a stifled laugh at Clarke's expression. “You're not mad at me because I'm dating a girl, you're made at me because I hid her in my closet?” Clarke asked utterly confused. Abby just nodded as she made her way out of Clarke's room. 

“I expect to see you two properly dressed and down for dinner in an hour” Abby informed as she left.

“Did that just happen?” Clarke asked incredulously. Lexa finally burst out laughing. 

“I guess you're out of the closet now too!” Lexa giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my original idea I just couldn't resist writing this drabble 
> 
> original post original post tobiasmikaelson.tumblr.com/post/116100195685/abby-comes-to-clarkes-room-and-shes-naked  
> Don't forget to comment and let me know what you thought!!
> 
> You can find me at whatamithegeekmonkey.tumblr.com  
> Feel free to send me any clexa prompts!


End file.
